Pika Girl
by Utamate
Summary: Phillip, a bullied 18 year old, that abuses his pokemon, just lost his pokemon. What happens when he finds a girl that isn't really a girl?


Hey guys, It's Utamate, this is my first Pokemon fanfic, I just wanna let you guys know that my stories do not ALWAYS follow the physics of the stuff it's about, however, it does have stuff to do with the stuff I write it on, don't get what I mean? Go read my Minecraft fanfics, or Super Smash Bros fanfics, do those physics seem right? #FreakingThoughtSo Lol. Alright, btw, if you want to know how the heck I came up with this fanfic, why don't you go listen to the song Pika Girl? Obvious right? Alright, now I'm just wasting time, let's get this show (or train wreck) on the road.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

In the town of Dell City, trainer Phillip King, was roaming around the wilderness. As he was walking, he was remembering back to what happened. He was recently attacked by about 10 other people, they all ended up stealing his pokemon, Phillip had a really strong Onix, and was looking for a Squirtle.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Phillip was walking out of his house, he was on his way to training. He had been training at home with his pokemon, Onix, he was going to get a new Squirtle today.

Phillip wasn't really one of the liked kids, many people thought he was stupid. He was a bullied kid, not the kind that have like a friend or two and that's all they need, Phillip had no one.

This caused him anger, and he took it out on his Onix during training, by throwing rocks at it, calling it names like, weak, and useless, sometimes even putting it in the pokeball and shaking the pokeball around.

When Phillip finally got to the wilderness, he looked around with his Onix. Whenever Onix found a pokemon other than a Squirtle, he'd throw a rock at it. Which was about 5 times.

All of a sudden, a boy tapped Phillip's shoulder, when Phillip turned around he saw a big group of other people, ages 10 and up. Each with a pokemon with them. Some had Squirtles, some had Bulbasaurs, some even had other Onix's. They all yelled "Charge!" and ran at Phillip and his Onix. Onix protected Phillip as he was trained to, taking hits from some of the pokemon, and causing hits to others. Onix soon fell against the pokemon, and the pokemon also attacked Phillip, he went outcold when he was washed away by the Squirtles. When he woke up, his Onix was gone. They had taken it.

* * *

Phillip thought about how he would soon kick their butts and get his pokemon back, then he thought back again, and said to himself, "I guess I didn't really deserve them." He had always abused his pokemon, and never tried to befriend them, to him, pokemon were property. He layed down and cried.

"I'll do better this time!" he yelled, "I won't let myself turn like that! I won't!" Phillip got up and continued searching, thinking about how he was supposed to even capture anything, he was pretty much agravated, and disasppointed untill he saw a girl, about his age, 18. She was wearing a yellow outfit, with a Pikachu hat, her skin was slightly pale, and her hair was long and blonde.

"H- Hello?" asked Phillip, coming to the girl. She turned around, and waved. "I'm Phillip." he said again, "What's your name?"

She stayed silent for a bit, and had a puzzled expression on her face, this made Phillip think that maybe she couldn't hear him. He was about to ask again, except a bit louder, until all of a sudden she answered with one word. "Pika." she said.

"Um..." Phillip thought. He was puzzled as well now. First, she didn't understand him, well, it looked like it did. Then, she said "Pika". "Are you ok?" he asked the girl, thinking she was either hit in the head with a rock or something, or maybe she needed a mental institute.

All of a sudden her cheeks started to spark.

"Pika-chu." she said. He then thought, "Is this girl really... a... a Pikachu?" He then shook his head, "No, No." he thought again, "It's just a girl who has lost her mind... but... she talks like one, she looks like a hybrid of a Pikachu and a Human, gosh darn it, she even has electric cheeks... she's like... like a... a... um... she's like a pika girl..."

"W- What's your name?" Phillip asked the girl, she shrugged, it seemed she didn't even know her name? "Do you have a family?" he asked her, only for her to shrug again. "Are you a pokemon?" Phillip asked, she thought for a bit, and slowly nodded. "You look kinda like a girl." Phillip said to her, she nodded again. "So, you are a girl AND a pokemon?" he asked, she nodded.

"Follow me..." said Phillip, getting up. The girl got up as well, and she followed Phillip. The girl had no idea what was going on, Phillip was looking for some food, he could tell that she was hungry, and he was hungry a bit too.

* * *

After about an hour of searching, the girl yelled, "PIKA! PIKA! PIKA!" she wouldn't shut up. "Oh god... not you again." Phillip said.

"Well, well, well..." said a boy who was infront of the girl and Phillip, "Looks like the queer got himself a girlfriend." He started laughing at Phillip. "I don't have time for you, Jack." Phillip said. The girl understood what was going on now, Phillip was being bullied. "Pika!" she said. "Wow..." Jack said, "She even acts like a Pikachu." He walked over to the girl and pushed her. "Leave her alone." Phillip said. "What are you gonna do about it?" said Jack. He all of a sudden yelled and fell to the ground, the girl had electrocuted him.

"You're freaking insane!" he yelled to the girl, "I'll kill you!" The girl electrocuted him again. She ran, grabbing Phillip by the hand and taking him with her.

* * *

"T- Thanks." said Phillip. "Pika." said the girl.

Phillip and the girl found an apple tree and rested there. "Are you ok?" Phillip asked. "Pika, Pika." said the girl, getting an apple from the tree. "We really need to get you one of those... what do they call it... PokeSpeak?" The girl nodded.

The girl layed down for a bit, and leaned on Phillip. Phillip held her under his arm. Phillip fell asleep about 5 minutes after the girl.

When they woke up, they saw a boy with blue hair, and a girl with red hair.

"Well... Well... Well..." said the boy, "Looks like we have a good little pokemon here. How would you like some... help... taking care of it..."

Phillip looked at the girl, worried, the girl got worried too. They knew it was time to either run or fight.


End file.
